


Candy Hearts

by flowerboy_s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Feminization, Forced Feminization, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Louis, Underage Sex, and he gets off on harry being a pretty little boy, louis is the baby sitter, this is a smut fic in which harry is thirteen!!!! and louis is in his twenties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboy_s/pseuds/flowerboy_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sweet and innocent and it's too much for Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously very triggering and gross and fucked up.

"Lou." 

Louis jolts awake at the soft voice, eyes shooting up to the young boy's face. Harry's mum had asked Louis to babysit for the night again and he must've fallen asleep while doing course work on the sofa. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. What's up, love?" he asks softly, his gaze dropping lower. Louis doesn't know how he's ended up here, lusting after some young boy he's supposed to look after. He makes up excuses, it's impossible not to want to touch his smooth, creamy skin. He shouldn't come down in just his little yellow shorts, feet rubbing together, if he doesn't want Louis to look at him like that. 

"I can't sleep 'cause of the rain." Harry is looking down to where Louis is sitting, with sleepy eyes and messy curls. Louis nods, swallows. He can hear it pouring down, too, but finds it comforting rather than scary.  

"I can't make it stop raining. What do you need, sweetheart?" The pet names spill out of his mouth before he can stop them, but Harry's never complained, he even blushes sometimes. Now, he shrugs and pouts – like he does when he wants something. 

"Can we cuddle?" the boy asks timidly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Louis is too tired to refuse, maybe too tired of holding himself back. So he stretches out his arm and lets Harry climb into the space between him and the arm rest of the sofa. Harry is soft, warm and loose, wraps his arm around Louis' waist and lets his hand rest on Louis' hip. 

"Don't fall asleep like this," Louis says, his arm curling around Harry's tiny body, too. He doesn't know why he says it. Maybe he's scared he won't be able to resist when Harry is this close and completely defenceless. Louis doesn't want to think that way but he does, he can't help his imagination, can't help that Harry looks like he tastes of strawberries and sounds like a little angel. 

Harry nods, rubbing his nose against Louis' chest. "I'm not going to sleep." He squeezes himself a little closer to Louis, lets out the softest sigh. Louis wants to run. 

"Harry," Louis whispers. "This is nice, isn't it? Touching each other?" He wants to hit himself. 

But the boy just nods, looks up with his sparkly green eyes and completely agrees with Louis. "You feel nice," he murmurs. He keeps looking up to Louis, sucking on his bottom lip and letting it pop out of his mouth. Louis breathes deeply, in and out. In and out. 

Harry surges up and kisses him. It's a peck on the cheek and he sits back after not even  two seconds and it's probably one of the most innocent things he's ever done, but something in Louis bursts. Harry's lips. His careful hands, one of them still on his hip, fingering the fabric of Louis' T-shirt. His cheeks are bright pink and he's  breathing quicker. 

For a moment, Louis doesn't know what to say.  

"What was that?" he manages, voice tight and his hands so, so eager to touch. Grab Harry by his tiny waist and put the boy in his lap, preferable with none of their clothes on. 

"I just wanted to kiss you," Harry says, his voice so sweet and innocent Louis doesn't know what to do with himself. All he knows is he can't stop now. 

He takes a breath, grins down at the boy a little. "You know that wasn't a proper kiss, 'Arry," he jokes, watches Harry's eyes grow bigger as he realises what Louis thinks a _proper_ kiss is.  

"Wouldn't that be weird?" 

Of course it'd be fucking weird. Louis bites his lip and he shrugs his shoulders. 

"If you want to, it's not weird. You're never weird for liking something," he promises, knows Harry likes _weird_ stuff. His mother's lip gloss and nail polish, soft pink bottoms instead of black boxer shorts. It's just who Harry is. 

"Kiss you..." Harry purses his lips, he's thinking about it, and Louis pushes at his crotch and hopes Harry doesn't notice, or doesn't realise. "Yeah, I want to." He looks almost eager to do it, so into it, and how could Louis say no to that face? It's not weird if Harry wants it. It's not _wrong_ if he wants it. 

"Alright," Louis decides. He swallows. "C'mere, then, love." He finally does it, allows himself to grab Harry by his hips and pick him up, place him in his lap with his knees on either side of Louis. Harry plops down immediately, like he'd do anything Louis tells him.  

"Like this?" Harry raises his arms, wraps them around Louis' neck and nudges closer. He pushes his hips down and Louis feels like he's in fucking heaven. 

"Yeah," he breathes. "Just like this." 

Harry's an extremely bad kisser. He's clumsy, too wet and too close. Still, Louis is left rock hard, more turned on than he's ever been in his entire life. All he can think of is Harry's mouth on his cock, he wouldn't mind if Harry drooled all over him _there_.  

"Ow," Harry mumbles, little hands on Louis' chest. Louis realises he's been holding onto Harry's thighs too tightly and he loosens his grip, sigh deeply. 

"Sorry. Get off." 

Harry nods quietly, starts leaning to the side to sit back on the sofa next to Louis – but that's not what Louis wants, what he needs. He doesn't want Harry to stop touching him. He practically growls as he grabs the boy by his hips again, feels his cock twitch when he sees Harry's eyes grow big. He's so fucking innocent and it shouldn't be hot, but it is. Harry doesn't get it, doesn't know what Louis wants, but he will, and he'll want to try it, because Harry's always been too curious for his own good.

Louis pushes at the boy and Harry goes easily, slips down to the carpet on his knees and his hands resting on the edge of the sofa between Louis' legs. 

"Why can't I sit next to you?" Harry asks quietly. He licks his lips, his eyes are nervous and big.  

"You weren't done kissing me yet, silly. You have to kiss me somewhere else, too." It slips out just like that and it almost disgusts Louis – almost. He's unbuttoned his jeans and tugged down his boxers and before he can really consider if this is a good idea, Louis grabs Harry by his pretty curls and forces him closer. "Cover your teeth with your lips," he orders. 

Harry's quiet, staring at it with his lips parted and his hands balled up in fists between Louis' thighs. Louis thinks he can come like this, jerking off in front of Harry's pretty face, soft curls held tight between his fingers. He wants to, wants it to end like this, send Harry back upstairs to his safe bedroom, forget about this and never have his cock down a thirteen year old boy's throat. 

Something's stopping him from coming just yet. Maybe it's the sound Harry's making, soft whimpering, or the fact that his eyes are wet with tears. Because Louis' pulling on his hair, or because he's terrified. 

"Louis, I-I don't like it, I don't want to k-kiss you there," Harry manages, quietly, squeezes his eyes shut when he's done like he's scared Louis is going to hit him. Louis could never hit that beautiful face. 

"You'll have to. You have to finish what you started," Louis tells him, almost cringing at his own words. "Come on, Harry, fuck."  

Louis forces him. He pulls Harry closer and pushes his head down, feels the scrape of his teeth but most of all, his soft lips and his clumsy tongue, it's all too wet and Louis' shooting down Harry's throat before he's even pushed Harry down a second time.  

"Fuck!" Louis groans, his body rigid. He holds Harry's head down on his cock throughout his orgasm, pulsing his load into the boy's mouth. He can feel it dripping out of Harry's mouth, wet and warm. It's the best thing he's ever felt. 

When he finally lets go, Harry comes up coughing and heaving. Fat tears are rolling down his cheeks and there's cum and snot all over his lips. For a moment, all Louis can do is rub where he'd pulled so tightly on Harry's pretty curls, catching his breath and coming down from that ridiculously good feeling. 

"Hey," Louis tries softly. He supposes he should feel guilty, or ashamed, but there's none of that. "You did great, sweetheart. No reason to cry. Made me feel so good. You made me really happy." Louis pulls his boxers up to cover his softening cock and the mess Harry made of his crotch. 

Harry looks up at him through his tears, tries to take a deep breath. "I did?" He licks his lips, trying to clean them, maybe. "Didn't feel like I did well. Almost-I almost threw up on you." The boy lets out another sob, sitting on his knees down there looking like a mess. His lips are swollen and there's still come on his chin. 

"But you didn't." Louis smiles softly, trying to reassure Harry he did amazing. "Come on, let's see if you can sleep now." He gets up, takes Harry's hand, and leads him upstairs to the bathroom to clean him up, wiping all of the stickiness off his face. When he finishes tucking the boy in, Harry's already asleep. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry has been asleep upstairs for hours. Louis can just imagine what he looks like, curled up in his little shorts and his hair everywhere. It wouldn't surprise him if Harry still sucks on his thumb.  

He can't stop thinking about it, Harry's mouth, sucking. Can't stop trying to imagine what it would be like if Harry got really into it, if he'd tried harder and done better. He wants to feel that way again, like he did when Harry had his rosy lips wrapped around his cock, when he drooled all over him and sucked the come out of Louis like a perfect little boy. 

Louis is waiting. He's not sure what for. Maybe he hopes Harry will come down again, slip out of his shorts and wiggle his little arse and shyly ask Louis to bury his cock inside of him. Harry would never ask that. Even though he wants it – he's curious, he's definitely thought about it – he wouldn't straight up ask for it, the boy is too shy. 

There's only one option left. Louis is waiting until he's made up his mind on how to approach it. But when he has, he's rock hard and mad with arousal. 

Harry looks absolutely stunning. He has one foot dangling off the side of his bed, the sheets wrapped only around his other leg. It leaves his bum uncovered and Louis could scream at the sight of it, he's never seen anything like it. So Harry sleeps naked and his arse looks wonderful, so do his legs and his back and his arms. He's pale, so small Louis' hand looks massive on the boy's back when he places it there because he just wants to feel. _Needs_ to feel it. 

Louis struggles to get the lube out of his jeans pocket. Fingering first. He can't hurt Harry, not when he's the most beautiful and pure thing in the entire world. It'll feel good for Harry, too. By the time he's woken up completely he'll be begging for _more_ and _harder_ , Louis is sure of it. 

He traces a line down Harry's back to his bum, takes a break to squirt some lube onto his fingers, and slips his fingers between his cheeks. It's hot, intimate and immediately slick and slippery. Louis frantically pushes his jeans down and kicks them off with his fingers still so close to Harry's hole. He sits behind the boy on his knees, between Harry's legs, even pushes his thighs apart a bit. 

With his free hand on his own cock inside his boxers, harder and bigger than he's ever been, Louis massages Harry's entrance until the tip of his index finger slides in. He takes his time – he's got all the time in the world, really, or at least for the night. Harry lifts his behind up just a little, almost inviting Louis in, when his finger dips in deeper. Louis counts it as a victory. 

Once it's comfortable and slick all around, Louis starts thrusting. He can't help himself when he starts touching Harry with his other hand, as well. He just looks so gorgeous, pretty, all smooth porcelain skin and a perfect round arse. Louis squeezes the flesh, traces his fingers down to his thighs, and eventually reaches underneath. 

His cock is small, which isn't a surprise – Harry's a petite boy and he's only half hard, anyway. Louis lets out a low grunt, carefully curls his fingers around Harry's dick and starts tugging experimentally. Harry's reaction is fantastic. He's squirming, seemingly still asleep, his breathing's definitely sped up, he's exhaling those little quick sighs. It's beautiful. 

Louis adds a second digit and it's almost like Harry _wants_ more, is pulling him inside and pressing his arse up to have it all go quicker and harder. But Louis is still careful, wants to take his time preparing the boy because his first time should be amazing and perfect. He'll make it perfect for Harry. 

Harry wakes up when Louis thrusts three fingers into him, freeing his own cock from his boxers with his other hand. 

An actual, loud moan is the first thing that comes out of his mouth. 

Then, "No, don't-". Louis gently rubs the boy's lower back. 

"I know it feels a little weird, but I promise you'll love it in a minute. It feels so _good_ Harry, you'll see," Louis reassures Harry, squeezing his shoulder before moving back to his own cock. 

With three fingers still buried in Harry's arse, Louis lubes himself up and scoots forward, all with Harry's gorgeous little sounds in the background. He's whiny, high-pitched and still a little sleepy.  

"Fuck, alright, sweetheart," Louis mumbles, pulling his fingers out of Harry. The boy lets out a whimper. Louis knows he wants more. "You're going to look so good with my cock inside of you, gonna be all lovely for me, God, you'll love it, 'Arry." 

"No," Harry moans, whimpers as he pushes himself up on his arms. 

"Nuh-uh," Louis tells him, sternly putting a hand on Harry's back to push him down again. "It's _arse_ up, _face_ down." To accentuate his words, he grabs Harry by his hip and drags him up. He moves forward, knees underneath Harry's thighs, so they're perfectly aligned. 

"Lou, let go," Harry murmurs, trying to push his upper body up again. 

"No. Promise you'll love it, you'll love this, darling." 

Harry lets out a sob. He wants it, he _wants_ it. 

It's not like anything Louis has ever experienced before when he pushed his cock into Harry's tiny hole, still so fucking tight. Louis is bigger than his three fingers, a lot bigger, and it's quite possible he'll pass out from the sensation. Harry's making the most gorgeous sounds for him, tightening up around him and rubbing his own little cock into the mattress. 

" _Yes,_  fuck," Louis growls, leaning down and blanketing Harry's small body. He's started to thrust, sliding out of Harry and pushing back in _hard_ again. "Do you wanna kiss me again, sweetheart, huh?" he asks, pressing his lips against Harry's jaw. The boy turns his face and Louis immediately covers his lips with his own, needing those clumsy plump lips sucking on his tongue. 

"Hurts," Harry says against Louis' lips. He kisses through it, because Harry's lying. He's plenty prepared and it feels too _good_ to hurt. Harry tastes like salt and sex.  

Eventually, Harry's sounds die down to little 'uh's whenever Louis slams into him a little too hard, and he turns his face away from Louis, holding onto the pillow below him.  

Louis sits up to look at the boy as he fucks into his, both hands on his hips now since he's finally being good, watching his face scrunch up and his little body squirm, tighten up and jiggle with the force of Louis' thrusts. He's sweet and relaxed now, just enjoying being held tightly and fucked hard. 

Harry comes, shaking and whimpering, when Louis gets a good angle and slams into Harry, into that one spot. Harry comes all over the mattress below him. It's gorgeous, it feels so good Louis is sure he actually does pass out for a split second, and then Harry is placid again. 

When he's ready to come himself, Louis pulls out all the way, but spreads Harry's cheeks with the hand he's not jerking himself off with. Harry's hole is red and puffy, clenching and unclenching, it looks way too tiny for his cock, just like Harry is tiny all over. Louis comes easily, all over Harry's bum and his lower back. Harry squeaks, wiggles his arse, and Louis milks every drop out of himself at the sight of him. 

He cleans him up because it's the right thing to do, though he keeps playing with him. Louis tries pushing his come into Harry's hole with his thumb and watches it trickle out again. He plays with Harry's soft, sensitive cock. He's wet, and Harry's body jerks every time Louis tugs on his dick. 

He leaves the room when Harry's seemingly asleep, wrapped up in the covers and his cheeks dried with a come-stained towel. Anne thanks Louis three times for watching her boy before she lets him go home.


End file.
